candy_crush_saga_levelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lollipop Hammer
, also known as Lollipop, is a booster in Candy Crush Saga that is unlocked in level 7. It is activated in-game by clicking the corresponding button in the top right (left on mobile) corner of the screen. Properties It is a booster that the player can use to remove a single candy, a jelly below a candy, or a blocker without using a move. You can smash once into any spaces (with or without candy) or most blockers. For example if you hit a multilayered icing, it will remove one layer. Smashing a candy which isn't covered by jelly is worth 20 points. You cannot smash a square without blockers or a candy on it (even if there is jelly), and you cannot smash a chocolate spawner, toffee tornado, ingredient, sugar chest, or popcorn. When it is used to break a lucky candy or mystery candy, the content will be revealed. You earn 20 points for smashing a candy (this includes candy bombs) unless there is a jelly underneath. Description Old description: Tap on a candy to remove it. If used on a blocker or jelly, it takes a layer off it. Does not get rid of toffee tornadoes. Current description: Smash any candy! Use now! Description on mobile devices (before using): Remove candy by smashing it with the hammer! Description on mobile devices (during promotion): Smash any candy that's giving you a hard time. Revenge is sweet! Trivia *This is one of the most useful game finishing boosters, especially for jelly levels or ingredients levels or maybe candy order levels, and especially if there is one move left to finish a particular goal, but you cannot make a move to do so. *This booster is offered a lot by King's advertisements for trying out other games, coupled with a life refill. **The first time a mobile device logs in with Facebook account, the player will receive 3 copies of this booster. *This booster is winnable from the daily booster wheel and the sugar drop feature. It is a very common prize to win from them. *This booster appears for all types of levels. *In the Fudge Fjord episode, Tiffi uses it to replace Hilda's broken stone hammer. **In "Win a horror poster" event of King.com, it is Mr. Yeti who wields one instead. *It's generally a good idea to conserve them for the later and harder levels such as levels *On web version, once you click this booster, you have no choice but to use it. While on mobile device, you may tap the icon again to cancel the using. This also applies to other boosters used during gameplay. *This booster also appears in Candy Crush Soda Saga, which acts exactly the same. **Other than the standard lollipop, there is an enhanced variation, the striped lollipop which creates cross blast upon impact (equivalent to a striped+striped). Gallery Lollipop Hammer unlocked on Facebook.png|This will appear when first unlocked. Tutorial on how to use the Lollipop Hammer.png|Tutorial on how to use the Lollipop Hammer. Lollipop Hammer.png Lollipophammericon.png|Icon Lollipop Hammer unlocked.PNG|Booster on map Lollipophammer.png|The full view of a lollipop hammer. Fudge Fjord End.png|Lollipop hammer in the Fudge Fjord episode. CCS splash 9.png|What the lollipop hammer does. Jackpot booster wheel icon.png|Lollipop hammer booster seen in the icon. Tiffi meeting Kimmy (Facebook).png|Kimmy rewarding the player Tiffi and Kimmy Rewards (refined).png|Kimmy offering the player a free lollipop hammer Category:Boosters